Dawn of the Seventh Day
by DonCorneo
Summary: Sequel to "Hall of Fame." Now that Dawn is the champ, she and Cynthia get adventurous. Not for kiddies.


Note from the author: This is a sequel to my first Dawn/Cynthia story, "Hall of Fame." Though reading that story isn't necessary to understand or enjoy _this_ story, I'd recommend it if only because it gives a little background, and will make it seem more natural when Dawn and Cynthia start humping out of nowhere. Your call.

* * *

As champion of the Pokémon Leauge, Dawn had certain responsibilities to attend to, the most important (and most boring!) of which was to wait at the end of the building in the champion's room during the League's hours of operation. If any challengers made it through the Elite Four, Dawn was to face them in battle.

This occurrence was so rare, however, that even after reigning as champion for a full week, Dawn had seen absolutely no battles. Twice, Cynthia had poked her head into the room to announce that a challenger had defeated Flint, and Dawn would become giddy with excitement. But each time, the challenger had promptly lost to Lucian, leaving Dawn both bored and disappointed.

Though the Pokémon League was only open to challengers for six hours a day, that was a full six hours Dawn had to wait in the challenger's room, alone and bored out of her mind. She had taken to playing with her Pokémon, or catching up on her Pokétch apps, or even simply texting Cynthia. Today, she sat on the cold, metal floor doing the latter.

Over the past week, Dawn and Cynthia had engaged in eight "quickies" while on the clock, though in truth only four of them could be accurately classified as such. In just one short week, they had learned each other like the back of their hands. Each of them knew just what spots to hit, what buttons to push, and they could both typically reach climax in less than ten minutes, a true quickie. Half the time, however, they continued well past that; one such encounter had even managed to break the two-hour mark.

As Cynthia had said, the champion's room was at the top of a tall lift which was, fortunately for their purposes, quite loud. Anyone approaching the champion's room would give them ample notice to get dressed; this was a moot point, however, since only two challengers all week had even made it past Flint, both ultimately losing to Lucian.

Dawn closed her eyes, imagining Cynthia's sweet smell and soft skin. With a sigh, she began to drift off into fantasy until she was abruptly snapped out of it by the sound of the lift. She stood up, rapt with attention, grinning ear to ear.

Soon, a blonde head peeked its way over the ledge, eventually revealing a beaming Cynthia. Dawn's grin grew impossibly wider, and she let out a small squeal of delight as the tall blonde stepped off the lift.

"Look sharp," laughed the former champion, pausing to let out a small grunt as young Dawn practically _tackled_ her.

"There's a challenger fighting Flint right now," announced Cynthia. She looked down at Dawn's sweet face, which was half-buried between her considerable breasts, adding, "Maybe today you'll finally see some action."

"I've seen plenty of action this week," chuckled Dawn, digging her delicate fingers into Cynthia's fleshy backside with a wink.

"Dawn!" exclaimed the older woman, in mock surprise. "With a challenger on the way?"

In lieu of a response, the young champion gave a final, powerful squeeze, then pulled away. She gave a polite curtsy, lifting the corners of her short pink skirt to reveal her total lack of underwear.

They licked their lips and set to work.

This was their third time having sex while a challenger was in the building, and they both knew that, although the lift would give them enough warning, it would be dangerous to disrobe completely.

Not that this fact bothered either of them.

In a flash, Dawn removed her black top. Being too petite to have a real need for a bra yet, there was no need to remove anything else; she was, after all, not wearing any panties.

And neither was Cynthia, as she soon revealed when she slipped off her tight pants. Her small plume of golden pubic hair hung limp, sopping with anticipation.

Dawn lept onto her much taller partner, wrapping her arms and legs around Cynthia's strong neck and waist. Cynthia took hold of Dawn's butt, mainly to support the girl's weight but also to enthusiastically knead and squeeze it. They kissed - though the word barely does justice to the profound, passionate interaction of their tongues. Without looking, or even breaking from the kiss, Dawn pulled her two favorite things in the world free from their black, lacy prison.

"Mmmm," she moaned, letting her small hands sink into their soft flesh. As much as she wanted the kiss to continue, she couldn't resist taking one of Cynthia's gorgeous nipples in her mouth. She sucked it hungrily, knowing no milk would flow, but wishing it would. Not wanting to ignore its sibling, she idly teased the other with her fingers, pinching and pulling it softly.

"You know," sighed Cynthia, "Our first time doing this, last week?"

"Mm-hmm?" groaned Dawn, her mouth too full to form any real words.

"...If you had said 'no'... I don't know what I would have done."

Touched, Dawn released her perfect pink prisoner long enough for an "Aww!" to escape her mouth. "How could I say no to you?" she whispered, shooting Cynthia a big smile before eagerly resuming nipple duty.

The tall blonde let out a contented sigh, gently caressing her partner's face with warm, minty breath. By now, both of her nipples stood at full attention, getting more and more sensitive to Dawn's gentle nibbles. She made a soft cooing noise, resting her head on Dawn's, taking in the sweet scent of the beautiful blue hair as she dug her fingernails into the girl's firm ass.

Soon, the sensations assaulting her increasingly sensitive areolae got to be too much, and her knees buckled sharply, sending the two of them to the cold floor.

"Oof!" gasped Cynthia, struggling to sit up under Dawn's weight. Dawn, humorously, did not even seem to have noticed, still enthusiastically lapping at Cynthia's reddening areolae. "Dawn," she exclaimed, beginning to pant, "what are you... ahh!"

It was the most incredible sensation. Dawn was working furiously, hitting every magic combination with her nimble tongue and dexterous fingers. Cynthia doubted she had ever felt her nipples this hard, and knew they had never been this sensitive. Every stroke of the tongue, every subtle pinch or faint nibble sent shivers throughout her entire body. Dawn somehow managed to perfectly, indescribably blend cold professionalism, unbridled fury, and tender passion into one uninterrupted frenzy. As she began to breathe more and more heavily, Cynthia could feel herself approaching orgasm; amazingly, Dawn had not even touched her vagina. She reached for her own clit, hoping to find sweet relief, but Dawn slapped her hand away.

"Dawn!" shrieked Cynthia. "I'm...!"

"Mmph!" Dawn groaned, pinning Cynthia's eager hand to the floor. Though slightly annoyed, Cynthia relented, letting out further shrieks.

Soon enough, a final scream of "Daaaawn!" echoed against the walls as the former champion found her relief. Panting uncontrollably, she pulled Dawn so close to her that the poor girl felt like she might pop. Not that she minded being smashed between her favorite pair in the world.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Cynthia cried at last, dumbfounded.

"Mine were always _really_ sensitive," beamed Dawn, "and after you left yesterday, they were still rock-hard. I wanted to see if I could come just by playing with them."

"And?" asked the blonde, fascinated.

"I did! It took almost an hour, but it worked! So I just had to see if I could do it to you."

"That was _amazing_," cooed Cynthia, nearly climaxing at the mere memory of it. "And in, what, five minutes?"

Dawn was positively giddy. "I think more like six or seven," she laughed, "probably because I could use my mouth. I can't exactly do that to myself."

"Still!" screamed Cynthia. "I... I've never felt anything like that!"

"You're welcome," Dawn purred, laughing.

Putting on her sultriest voice, the older woman whispered, "I have to return the favor." She spread Dawn's slender legs and lowered her head between them.

"Wait," said the young girl, pushing Cynthia's head back. "Can we 69? It comes so much faster if I can taste you."

Cynthia cocked her head to one side and shrugged. "If you're sure, sweetie," she sighed, "but then it won't be even."

"That's okay, you can owe me one."

She complied, swinging her body around to unceremoniously _plop_ her soft behind on Dawn's face. With a wistful moan, Dawn let her fingers sink into her partner's supple posterior and spread its cheeks wide.

Though she still detested the smell, she was truly and profoundly in love with Cynthia's taste, particularly the taste of her cum. It was strangely sweet, and, however faintly, reminded her of strawberries. Luckily for Dawn, nearly all of Cynthia's previous orgasm still lingered in and around her slit. The slender girl greedily collected every drop she could find, eventually taking her lover's golden bush in her mouth in an attempt to wring even more from it.

Cynthia, meanwhile, worked diligently, eating Dawn's dainty snatch with vim and vigor. Her tongue darted every which way, prodding and massaging every inch of Dawn it could reach. Cynthia had for years prided herself on her cunning linguistics, but felt a pressing need to prove herself after the amazing treatment she had just received. She pressed her nose against Dawn's pink clitoris, exhaling heavily through it. The assault of warm breath excited the young champion, motivating her to redouble her efforts. Cynthia, in turn, increased her pace, lapping so furiously that her jaw began to grow sore.

Coyly, Dawn slowly began inserting her tucked fingers into Cynthia's ass. Over the past week, she had gradually grown more comfortable with fisting, getting over her initial shock and discomfort, and was feeling adventurous enough to try it in Cynthia's other hole.

"Eeeahhh!" shrieked Cynthia, her voice cracking as she arched her back in surprise. "You're experimenting a lot today!"

"Sorry," winced Dawn. "I can stop if you-"

"Nono!" Cynthia cried, literally drooling into Dawn. "I'm all for it!"

Dawn complied, doing her best to make it a gentle affair. Her small hand slid in more suddenly than she had intended, though, and a startling "Nngahhh!" escaped Cynthia.

"Are you okay?" gulped Dawn, tearing up.

"I'm _greeaaattttt_!" screamed Cynthia, climaxing unexpectedly. Terrified at the thought of missing any of Cynthia's sweet orgasm, the young girl threw all her concerns out the window, immediately resuming her muff dive.

Now Cynthia was two points behind, and determined to even up the score. Pulling out all the stops, she began to absolutely _ravage_ Dawn. Her nimble tongue had driven the lucky girl to orgasm countless times in the past week, but this time was entirely different. She brought such determination and fury that, for a moment, Dawn thought she might literally _die_ of pleasure.

Her tongue was the star player, of course, but it was a group effort. She rubbed her nose against Dawn's clit, alternating between tender nuzzles and violent strokes; her deft fingers powerfully kneaded Dawn's ass and thighs, taking an occasional detour to her tight asshole. In no time, she drove Dawn to two consecutive orgasms.

Almost twenty minutes later, the couple had lost track of the score. Having since shifted gears to frantic tribadism, they had both collapsed to the cold floor, staring at the ceiling.

"We should stop here," gasped Cynthia, breaking the silence. "The challenger could be here any minute."

"I'm not stopping," wheezed Dawn. "Not until either the lift comes or my shift ends."

"For real?"

"For real."

There was silence.

"What if the lift doesn't come?"

"Then today would be the best day of my life," purred Dawn. She began lazily grinding her cooch against Cynthia's, hoping to spark the older woman to reciprocate the gesture.

Instead, the blonde began to whisper. "Hey."

"What?" asked Dawn, disheartened.

"Can we... try something?"

"Sure, I'm open to anything. We've pretty much tried everything already."

"This is a little... weird, though," whispered Cynthia, nervously gritting her teeth. "You might... not like it."

Sitting up to give Cynthia a hug, Dawn buried her face once again between the breasts she wished she had. "I'll try anything with you, Cynthia," she whispered. "I love you."

The older woman smiled, returning the hug. "I love you too."

Gingerly, Cynthia crawled to her discarded pants, taking a pokéball from her belt. She threw it to the ground with a _clatter_, and it opened to reveal an adorable Lopunny.

"Before I met you..." Cynthia began, uncertain. "Lopunny and I used to... um..."

Dawn stared in half-shock, her eyes widening. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Cynthia, uncomfortable, had no choice but to continue. "We used to... have sex. A lot."

As she had half-expected, Dawn's jaw fell slack. Cynthia winced, but pressed on. "Now that we're are a couple, Lopunny's been... hurting. I was... I was wondering if... she could join us..."

The Lopunny shifted its weight uncomfortably; for a moment, it seemed like the fluffy creature could understand Cynthia.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. The Lopunny took one gentle step towards Dawn, breaking the silence with a small "Lop?" Eyeing the creature, Dawn couldn't help getting turned on by its wide hips and powerful thighs. What would all that fur be like? She decided she wanted to find out.

"Sure," she said finally. "I'll try it."

"Oh!" squealed Cynthia, hugging her partner tightly. "Thank you!"

Lopunny squealed in excitement, letting her arms fall to her sides. And there was Dawn's first glimpse: the way she had been hiding herself with her arms, Dawn couldn't get a good read on the creature's breasts until now. They had appeared sizable, but it wasn't until Lopunny had stood up straight and lowered her arms that she got a sense of just how _enormous_ they really were. Dawn's eyes nearly lept out of her head at the sight of them; they had to be _at least_ twice as big as Cynthia's, whose were already considerable.

"Oh!" gasped Cynthia. "The poor thing!"

Taking Lopunny in a bear hug, Cynthia cradled her, gently massaging her back. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know it had gotten this bad."

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn, confused and concerned.

"She's really swollen. Will you help me, Dawn? She needs to be milked... badly."

The young girl's eyes lit up like a slot machine. Without a moment's hesitation, she took one of Lopunny's swollen nipples in her mouth, sucking hungrily.

"Lopunny..." whispered the Pokémon. Slowly, the milk began to flow into Dawn's anxious mouth.

"You're something else," laughed Cynthia. "I never would have thought you'd be so open to this idea."

But Dawn paid her no mind. She was in her own world, reveling in the unbelievable flavor of Lopunny's milk. It was warm and thick, and extremely sweet, making it more like cream. She glanced over at Cynthia, who was greedily tending to Lopunny's other tit. Closing her eyes, Dawn reached past Cynthia and began fondling both of the creature's breasts. They were even softer than her fur, and with every knead or squeeze Lopunny produced an adorable squeal of delight, almost like a squeak toy.

Swallowing whole mouthfuls of creamy milk, Dawn thought to herself, surely, this was heaven. She must really have died of pleasure from Cynthia's lip service. Instinctively, she reached for her cunny, inserting three of her fingers. It was her new favorite technique; her pinky, ring, and middle fingers worked their way in and out of herself while her thumb and index finger pinched and prodded her clitoris. Seeing this, Cynthia began pleasuring herself as well, sliding most of her hand into herself. Soon, even Lopunny was tending to herself with her paws.

It was quite a sight: the three of them on their knees masturbating in perfect harmony, Cynthia and Dawn suckling eagerly at Lopunny's ample breasts. As Dawn's moans grew louder and louder, Cynthia sped up; she knew her partner well enough by now to roughly estimate when her climax would hit, and was determined to hit hers as close to simultaneously as she could.

Dawn's climax caused her spine to curl, and with her ecstatic scream, her mouth lost its grip on its pink target. A small amount of milk continued flowing from Lopunny's breast with a _squirt_, splashing on Dawn's petite face and chest. The sheer sight of it was enough to push Cynthia over the edge, and she came immediately afterward.

She glanced at Dawn, who had collapsed to the floor. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm full," whined Dawn, rubbing her stomach. "That stuff is rich."

"I can take it from here," laughed Cynthia. "You want to try something amazing?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Dawn, sitting up. "What could be more amazing than that?"

"Down, Lopunny," ordered Cynthia, pointing to the floor.

With a nod and a "Pun!" of affirmation, Lopunny complied, lying down on her back.

"Let her eat you," Cynthia said with a wink. "I dare you to find somebody better." She smiled, seeing Dawn's eyes widen, then turned to Lopunny and added, "Lopunny, munch."

"Pun!"

Excited, Dawn crawled over to Lopunny, tentatively lowering her butt to the Pokémon's face. The second the Rabbit Pokémon's tongue entered her, she knew what Cynthia meant: Lopunny's tongue had to be at least six inches long, maybe seven. It was also slightly coarse; just enough to make for delicious friction, but not enough to scratch. Caught off guard, Dawn shrieked with delight and nearly lost her balance.

Her eyes rolled back into her head. She had thought Cynthia's service today was the best cunnilingus anyone could ever hope to receive, but what Lopunny was doing to her now was so many light-years ahead of Cynthia that it was unfair to even compare them. Her powerful tongue writhed like a sentient being, filling every inch of Dawn's youthful vagina with vigorous, pulsating authority. This one magic tongue had the length and girth of a phallus, but with the wetness and dexterity of a tongue, and stamina that only a Pokémon could bring to the table. No human, male or female, would have been able to work their tongue faster or more powerfully.

It was all too much for the poor girl; Dawn had entered such a trance that she had begun drooling on her own chest. She had just came minutes ago, but her body could literally not hold out any longer. And so she came with as much force as she was taking in, creaming all over Lopunny's face. But Lopunny did not break stride as the orgasm washed over her; in fact, though she doubted it was even possible, Dawn could swear that the creature had actually sped up. And so she came again.

And again.

And again.

The lift, on the other hand, never came.


End file.
